


hiro smokes marijuana in kfc and fucking dies

by miacantwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, dont smoke weed unless you want to end up like yasuhiro, i hope kokichi ouma gets his goddamn skull bashed in. fucking grape headass, im goinf fuckig feral, kaito b like: oh boy i sure do love verbally harassing homosexuals, kaito momota is a ugly little bitch boy. there i said it, monokuma fucking kills everyone, monokuma hates lesbians in this fic dont ask why he just does, what the fuck is even going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: yasuhiro loves weed. mmm he could eat that shit all day. mhmhmjj fuck yeah baby give him that bong water hoogh yeah he loves smoking that herb if i do say so myself





	hiro smokes marijuana in kfc and fucking dies

**Author's Note:**

> im goig fukcwin feral ajjsjsjs

oh boy oh gee, yasuhiro sure did love smoking weed behind a kfc at 2:34am

his epiC BEST FRIEND LEON who worked at kfc showed him a secret entry!! to a secret place where he could smoke weed as long as he gave some of it to leon and yasuhiro was happy to hook His Boy up with some fuckin hashish baby woooOOO

hahhAa!! now hiro would NEVER be caught smoking weed!!!!!!!! or at least THATS WHAT HE THOUGHT.

RyOMA HOSHI, ANOTHER KFC EMPLOYEE, walked through the secret door. "yo i smell some dank shit in here who hidin the mf ganja dawg"

yasuhiro extended his 9 foot long arm to ryoma, holding a joint. "you want a hit my man😳😳😳" he said

"shiiiit hell yeah man just don't tell my boss lmao😳" ryoma took the blunt and he and yasuhiro had a wild time. leon came in and joined too.

"bruh............" leon said, fuckin high asf. "is it. like. gay. to suck dick."

yasuhiro was just about to say no when the voice of monokuma, the kfc's boss, came from outside the door. "I KNOW I AINT SMELLIN NO FRIED CHICKEN IN HERE SO YALL HAD BETTER GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION BEFORE I FUCKIG DER FLOHWALZER U BITCHES"

the three of them ran until they ended up outside the kfc. then they walked INSIDE the kfc.

everything was wild.

kokichi was sitting in a chair fucking crying like the stupid little baby he was. kaede tried to comfort him before looking up at shuichi. "our son is a fucking dumbass. maki ur the ultimate child caregiver right? try comforting him"

maki stared at kokichi intensely. "you gonna cry? you gonna piss your fucking pants? you gonna shit and cum in your fucking diaper bitch? googoo gaga headass"

kaito walked through the door, wearing a tie-dye shirt and camo pants. "i hate gay people and im being arrested for pissing on playground equipment"

maki turned to him and blushed. "wow, he's such a rebel." she said longingly.

nagito was in the corner fucking beating his pale ugly ass dick to fucking makoto naegi, who was licking crumbs off the floor.

angie had tied fuyuhiko up with rope and placed him on the floor, where she began sacrificing him to her god, along with sonia and gundham. peko was fucking screeching at the top of her lungs.

"just act normal boys" yasuhiro said. they walked up to the counter, where mondo was standing.

leon spoke up. "hey mondo can you cover our shifts? me and the boys r fucking baked lmao"

"sure bruh as long as u get hiro to lend me some dope" mondo replied.

ISHIMARU FUCKIGNF SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS "MONDO YOURE GOING TO GET ARRESTED!!! PLEASE DONT DO DRUGS!!!"

mondo turned to him. "i'll be fine babe. i mean bro. we arent gay"

"MONDO CHECK THIS SHIT OUT" kazuichi yells from behind the counter. "IM GONNA THROW GUNDHAMS HAMSTER BITCHES IN THE DEEP FRYER."

mondo ran over to go see.

gundham turned to kazuichi, eyes gleaming with fury. "ECXCcUSE ME???? NO MORTAL BEING SHALL HARM MY FOUR DANK BITCHES. I WILL FUCKING THROW YOUR WEAVE INTO THE UNDERWORLD"

"well at least we havent been discovered yet." yasuhiro said.

suddenly, RANTARO burst through the door, shattering it. "my highly advanced senses enabled me to detect some weed. wheres the hemp fam"

monokuma's ugly ass bear face appeared in front of them. "weeD? in MY FUCKING KFC???????"

"someones smoking weed without me/??" korekiyo said, ripping off his mask and revealing his perfectly-done makeup. "okay..............wig"

shuichi's eyes glittered with tears. "smoking weed? near our son? even if he is a fucking stupid little rat, that's too far......"

teruteru's voice rang out across the kfc. "um. guys. i stuck my dick in a deep fryer. and uh. now it kind of hurts. and its really red and shrivelled. and. um. i dont think i should have done that"

kyoko couldnt kick down the door, so she found a window and kicked through that instead. "I AM A POLICE OFFICER AND IM HERE TO ARREST YOU GUYS FOR SMOKING WEED. THATS ILLEGAL"

celestia walked up to her, still wearing her kfc uniform. "but there's no fun in following the rules, is there?" she said seductively. "how about you and i do something.,., dangerous?"

"since when is being a lesbian illegal" ryoma asked, but celestia and kyoko didnt answer because they were making out

"lesbianS?? in MY FUCKING KFC???????" monokuma said, before standing up on a table and t-posing. "THIS IS MADNESS. first i have some weed smoking young lads getting wasted in my goddamn storage closet, then teruteru shoving his ugly tiny schlong in a deep fryer, and now ive got fucking LESBIANS. IM AT MY FUDCKSCIG LIMIT."

monokuma hit the woah, and the entire universe began to rapidly deteriorate. 

only half of the people in the kfc survived. kaede and shuichi sobbed as they held eachother close. teruteru gently stroked his deep-fried penis, a tear rolling down his cheek. mondo and ishimaru looked around at the ruined kfc, holding eachother's hands.

leon, yasuhiro and ryoma didnt really care that the entire universe had just died because they were absolutely baked.

"bro." said yasuhiro to leon. "what if we kissed while the fabrics of reality tear apart, ending all human civilization"

and they did. they kissed and kissed for hours. 

and ryoma just stood there. just fucking staring at them. he held a joint up to his lips and smiled at monokuma. "you want a hit, my man?"

**Author's Note:**

> fuck kokichi ouma. like what the fuck is a Killing Game Buster. bitch im gonna kill you


End file.
